


Fading Colors

by silvertoekee



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/pseuds/silvertoekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of different colors but what if it started to fade away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this story might be odd because I wrote it after I read another story "This is Silence" by Ezra’s Persian Kitty (love that story) and well was in a sleepy mood. Aw well hopefully someone enjoys it.

Spring

Trees swayed in the wind and heady scent of flowers, were carried far and wide. It was the early in the year when Arda awoke from cold winter frost. The day would have been tranquil if not for the shouts of Orc’s nor the cry of one lone human.

Estel watched them calmly and as the Orcs rushed him. He held his long bow and grasped an arrow. The arrows hit dead on target and many Orcs died in seconds. When he ran out of arrows, he pulled his sword free and charged into battle. Screams echoed into the night and many were cries of the dying or wounded. Slashes, lunges, and parries were rapidly executed and many fell by the mortal’s hand. Blood spread everywhere and the bodies began to pile. The mortal lashed out at the final Orc but was not prepared for the powder that flew into his eyes. Letting out an angry curse, he wiped the powder with his sleeve and blinked rapidly. Everything was a bit blurry but he could make out the Orc. The dying fiend was laughing at him and he snarled in anger.

“Stupid mortal do you not know what had been done to you?” The Orc asked mockingly.

The man didn’t answer him and just glared in anger. Laughing at this the Orc shook his head and grinned bloodily.

“It will slowly take away your ability to see colors and you will never see again.”

Silver eyes widened in surprise and he gasped in disbelief. “You lie!”

“Lie?” The Orc laughed. “Why would I lie over something as enjoyable as this?”

Gripping the pommel firmly, the man took a threatening step forward. “Where is the antidote?”

“The beauty of it all is that there is none!”

Letting out a loud snarl, the Orc charged towards him and the mortal defended himself. There swords clashed together and slid down the metal with a loud shriek. He could see a burning madness in the beady brown eyes and fear. Suddenly the Orc’s eyes widened in pain and he grunted. The mortal watched in disbelief and lunged back as the Orc fell. An arrow stuck out of his back and had Mirkwood designs on it.

“Estel?”

Turning around, he looked at the golden haired elf and blinked. His eyes were slowly burning and he knew it was the powder. The golden hair of the elf was slowly fading to a pale yellow and he wondered how long he had.

“Estel what is it meldir?” the elf asked in concern.

Smiling sadly, he looked into the fading sky blue eyes and sighed. “I will never see colors again.”

The elf looked at his him in confusion. “What do you mean? What has happened?”

Estel pulled the arrow out of the Orc’s body and gazed at the bloody tip. Handing it over to the elf, he smiled at him sadly.

“A powder was used by the Orc and it was poisoned. I can feel the effects happening as we speak and he told me there was no cure.”

“Then you must return to Imladris immediately and see Elrond. He will know what to do and help you.” The elf replied passionately.

Walking over to the elf, Estel gently took him into his arms. He looked over the elf slowly and committed all he saw to memory. The way the golden hair glowed in the light, the sky blue eyes shining with conviction and hope, the pale skin that was utterly flawless, and finally the rosy pink lips that always begged to be kissed. Leaning down, he gently kissed those lips and felt his golden one sigh gently. He took a few steps back and gazed down at his beloved.

“Then I will return home and hope for the best, melethron.”

The golden elf gave him a radiate smile and he returned it. Sadness descended on his soul as they made there way quickly back to Mirkwood palace. It would be a three day journey back home and not a happy one. He didn’t want to tell his lover that all the colors around him were slowly bleeding away.

~

Summer

Flowers bloomed all around and there scents were pleasant. Birds sung overhead and butterflies flew everywhere. Elfish voices were lifted in song and the trees joined them. It should have been a peaceful day but it truly wasn’t.

Estel walked through the pathways of the forest and closed his eyes. Leaves fell around him and one gently hit his cheek. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at the pale blue sky and felt a tear slide down his cheek. It had been a long time since he had seen his melethron and he missed him so much. He pulled a letter down from his pocket and sighed sorrowfully.

Estel,

I have missed you so much and have been extremely worried. You haven’t written me since returning home to Imladris and I wondered if something was wrong? Has your Adar been able to find a cure for the powder the Orc used on you? And my letters keep getting sent back unanswered and I want to know why. Please meleth write back soon so know what is going on.

Your melethril

He crumpled the letter angrily and wanted to scream. It just wasn’t fair how every time something good happened in his life then something bad would soon follow. Letting out a sigh, he thought back to his conversation with his father.

*Flashback*

Gentle hands, covered his eyes and he could feel warm healing energy flow into him. A few minutes later the hands were removed and he blinked rapidly in the light. Looking up, Estel saw the sadness in his father’s eyes and was resigned.

“There is no cure is there Ada?” he asked softly.

The elf lord turned away but not before he had seen the look of hopelessness. He had somehow known there was no cure for his ailment ever since his battle with the Orc.

Elrond turned and gathered his son into his arms. He couldn’t figure out what was in the powder used on Estel’s eyes and there just wasn’t a cure. Anguish filled his heart and he wanted to cry.

“No ion nin and your sight will start to fade completely in a few months time. When will you tell your melethron about this?” he asked sorrowfully.

The mortal jerked back out of his father’s embrace and walked over to the window. He gazed down below and could see a couple embracing in the gardens. How he missed his lover and wanted him here. But he would not let him see him like this or make him suffer.

“I will not tell him Ada. And you will not either.” he replied fiercely.

Estel turned around and glared at his father. He could see that Elrond wanted to protest but then shook his head.

Elrond wanted to smack some sense into his son but knew it was futile. Right now he needed all the support he could get and not just from his family. Having his beloved here would do him some good and make it easier. But the boy was always stubborn and nothing short of a miracle would make him change his mind.

“Fine I won’t, but you will regret it.”

**

And the sad part was he did regret it whole heartedly but wouldn’t summon his love. No matter what he would suffer his problem alone and deal with it. Ripping the letter to shreds, Estel watched as a breeze blew it away and he sadly whispered goodbye.

~

Fall

Golden and brown leaves drifted in the breeze. Winter was coming soon and nature’s trees were slowly shedding. Soon white snow would cover the ground and block any from entering theses forest for months.

Hoof beats rang out over the path as the golden elf and his guards raced towards Imladris. The trees around them spoke gently of peace and tranquility. And yet for the golden one he felt known of this and only a deep anxiety. His lover had left months ago to return home to be healed by his father. During that time he had not received any word and had been going out of his mind. Finally not being able to take it anymore he had sent letters but they had been returned unopened. This had angered him greatly since his lover would never normally act this way and he knew something was dreadfully wrong. So finally he had decided to take a trip and hadn’t alerted Lord Elrond that he was coming. The trees parted before him and soon he saw Imladris. It was a beautiful home filled with warmth and light. He wasn’t too surprised to see Elrond waiting on the steps and walking towards him. Swinging down from his mount, the golden elf rushed towards the elf lord. Normally he would greet Elrond with affection and respect but not today. He wanted to know were his beloved was and would not settle for anything else.

“Where is he Elrond? Where is my meleth?” he demanded angrily.

Elrond was not to taken back since he knew how the elf before him normally acted. The blue eyes were flashing with various emotions but fear stood out the most. He knew that Estel’s lover would not be happy about not receiving any word or having his letters sent back. Sooner or later the elf would get anxious enough and would come to find out what was wrong. Estel was a fool to think his lover would never come and confront him. The golden elf was made of sterner stuff and would not be denied anything. Raising a hand, Elrond gently placed it on the anxious elf’s shoulder.

“Come there is much we need to discuss before you can confront Estel, meldir.”

Blue eyes flashed angrily, but then settled down to sadness. “It’s about his eyes isn’t it?”

Compassion shown in Elrond’s grey eyes and he nodded slowly. “Yes meldir, that and many things.”

Letting out a sigh the golden elf followed Elrond into Imladris. Something was dreadfully wrong and he was afraid that he wasn’t going to like it.

~  
Estel lay sprawled on the grass and yawned sleepily. Arien was shining down on him warmly and it felt good to just lay there. The birds were singing and the trees swayed gently. It was so peaceful in the gardens that he was just about to fall asleep.

“Estel!”

Letting out a gasp, the mortal sat up and blinked. He could hear angry stomps and knew that voice anywhere. The footsteps stopped right in front of him and he cringed. He could just imagine the glare he was receiving and bet it could flay a Balrog twice.

“When were you going to tell me meleth?”

The pain in the voice was worse then the anger. It made his heart ache and he turned his face away.

“I did not have the heart to tell you Thranduil. I couldn’t bear to be a burden to you or to anyone.” Estel whispered sadly.

“And do you not know that you could never be a burden to me meleth? That I would defy Ilúvatar himself in order to be with you?” Thranduil whispered sorrowfully.

Estel felt the tears slip down his cheeks and then they were wiped away. Guilt ate at his soul at the pain in his beloved voice and he tried to stifle a sob. How could he have denied this wonderful elf or even tried to push him away? This elf was his world and without him he felt incomplete. With a cry he threw himself at his beloved and felt the warm arms in circle him. He gripped his lover’s tunic fiercely and shook his head.

“I am so sorry meleth, terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you so much pain. Can you ever forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

Estel smiled at the reply and sighed softly. “I truly wish I could see how you look one more time, meldir.”

Thranduil closed his eyes and held his beloved closer. He gently stroked the wavy brown hair and smiled sadly. When Elrond had told him why Estel hadn’t wrote him, he had first been angry and then sad. It had made sense since the mortal was known to be to prideful and overprotective of the ones he loved. Estel would have tried to protect him and thought it best for him to stay away. He didn’t want him to be stuck with someone who couldn’t see or even defend himself any longer. The one thing Estel hadn’t counted on was the love that he had for him and he didn’t care if he couldn’t see. All that matter to him was being with his beloved and never letting go.

“It doesn’t matter to me if you cannot see me Estel, because I will love you no matter what.” Thranduil whispered softly.

He watched as Estel leant back in his arms and gazed up at him. He could see that the pupils didn’t contract in the light and didn’t focus on him at all. But to him the silver eyes were still more beautiful then mithril and shown just as brilliantly with love for him. Life and love glowed in them, and that’s all that mattered.

“And I love you Thranduil.” Estel said softly. He smiled when he felt warm lips settle on his. The world was now a darker place then it was before and now he would never see again. But one thing was certain, he still had his memories of those he loved and especially the one who held him. And that in the end was what truly mattered to him and nothing else.

~

Winter

The world was completely covered in white and bitterly cold. Nothing stirred in the forest and all was silent. The lakes were frozen over and would not move again until the spring. Icicles hung from the trees branches and some where covered in snow. Two figures walked through the winter wonderland and laughter filled the air. One was an elf who walked on top of the snow and another mortal who plowed through it. They held hands and chatted happily.

Grasping the hand tighter, Thranduil looked down at Estel and smiled. “How are you doing meleth?”

“I am bitterly cold beloved but enjoying myself immensely.” Estel replied warmly. He couldn’t see the snow but bet it was brilliantly white.

Thranduil laughed and turned around. His beloved looked beautiful to him with his red cheeks and sparkling silver eyes. Freeing his hand, he put his arms around his lover’s neck and grinned cheekily. “And now melethron how do you feel?”

“Warm and truly content.” Estel whispered and pulled the elf closer.

Thranduil let out a laugh as he sunk in the snow because of his love’s weight.

“I fear that I will be cold as well since you are causing me to sink in the snow.” He teased.

Estel laughed softly. “Then I will have to warm you up won’t I?”

A blush stole across Thranduil skin and he felt his heart pick up speed. Only this mortal was able to cause feelings like theses and make him truly happy. He watched as Estel began to lean down and he waited patiently. The golden elf slowly closed his eyes and felt warm lips settle on his. Snow flakes gently began to fall and peppered there hair. But the two of them didn’t notice and were lost in each other’s kiss.

~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe bet everyone was thinking it was Legolas and not Thranduil. Aw well had to try that pairing since never seen it written quiet often. Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Elfish Notes
> 
> meldir – friend  
> meleth - love  
> melethron, melethril – lover  
> Ada – dad  
> ion nin – my son


End file.
